Inkjet printers are well known in the art, and are utilized in many different printing applications. For example, the metering/printing modules of many current mailing machines utilize inkjet printing technology to print evidence of postage, such as postal indicia that include a 2-D barcode. Conventional inkjet printers employ a print head assembly having an array of individual nozzles for depositing ink onto an item of print media, such as plain white paper or an envelope.
Many inkjet printers employ what is known as a shuttle print head assembly. A shuttle print head assembly employs a moveable print head assembly capable of shuttling back and forth in a direction orthogonal to the direction of media feed. Consequently, shuttle print head assemblies are capable of fully covering the printable area of a page in bands or swaths of coverage. In addition, inkjet printers typically employ a feed mechanism, such as a plurality of rollers, that is driven by an electric motor (e.g., by way of a belt assembly) for transporting the print media along the feed direction of the printer as items are printed on the media during one or more print swaths. Such motors frequently utilize a feedback loop employing a PID (proportional, integral, derivative) controller in order to more precisely control the feed of the media. Thus, an inkjet printer employing a shuttle print head assembly is capable of covering the entire face of the media by incrementally moving the media through the print station as the shuttle print head assembly passes back and forth in bands of coverage.
One of the challenges of inkjet printing is to minimize the stitch lines that occur on prints when multiple connecting swaths are printed on a piece of media. In order to get higher quality prints, it is desirable to use a DC motor in the transport of an inkjet printer. However, implementing an algorithm to precisely control a DC motor in an inkjet printer presents a number of challenges, particularly in the case where a lower cost shuttle print head assembly including a clutch system that does not permit reverse motion is desired. As noted above, PID controllers are often employed to increase transport accuracy. However, PID controllers often result in the motor overshooting the target position, which in turn may lead to problems such as double feeds. Also, in order to increase throughput, it is highly desirable to minimize the settling time of the DC motor in order to avoid wavy prints. However, in order to avoid wavy prints, printing cannot begin until the DC transport motor has sufficiently settled. As a result, settling time must be carefully chosen and monitored. There is thus room for improvement in the field of DC motor control, particularly for inkjet printer transport applications.